


Born For This

by mrecookies



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrecookies/pseuds/mrecookies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her final moments. Warning for a certain part in Mockingjay, I suppose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born For This

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a challenge (prompt: run) at hungergamesland @ livejournal.

Their eyes locked for a moment during the crowded square, which had erupted into chaos.

Men, women and children in their various Capitol-styled dressing ran about like headless chickens. Nightgowns in shocking turquoise and flashing purple hearts. Hairstyles that resembled pruned foliage that they'd seen on the television when the Capitol showed the 34th Hunger Games, which had been set in a luxurious mansion with beautiful grounds. Prim remembered how terrified the tributes had been when they'd realised that within the luxury lay none to little cover from enemy kills. That the food rotted as soon as touched. That the mansion and the grounds, though designed like a maze full of rooms and hideyholes, just delayed the inevitable.

But Prim didn't think about that for very long.

Their eyes remained locked. And Prim made her choice.

There was only one thing that her body and mind and heart and soul agreed on.

Prim ran.

And as she ran, as she reached her hand to try to touch her sister's hand, she saw a silvery-white flash out of the corner of her eye.

_Run!_ was her final thought, her final message to her sister, the Mockingjay, the girl on fire, as she herself, Prim Everdeen, burst into flames.


End file.
